Stay With Me
by stoned-paul
Summary: chloe potter returns to hogwart for her sixth year to find a guy a year older the she is but the problem is shes never seen him before or even heard of him. shes at a lost there first meeting and their first convo is a rude one from his behalf.
1. Chapter 1

Chloe Potter was in her sixth year at Hogwarts, this sixteen year old girl was the daughter of the famous Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, like her mum she had red hair and a fiery temper to match when it was needed, she had bright green eyes but wasn't a very tall girl. Things at Hogwarts had been different since Dumbledore had died and Professor McGonagall had take over as head of Hogwarts, Hermione Granger had become the new D.A.D.A Professor, other then that the Hogwarts staff had stayed the same. It was at her first week back that she had noticed him, it was only my chance that she came across him, he had stormed out of Professor Grangers D.A.D.A lesson, he looked like he'd been dragged through a bush backwards, the boys robes where scruffy and torn, his long blonde hair in a mess, his goatee was the only thing tidy about him, his blue eyes where very piercing. Professor Granger walked outside her class room "Paul get back here I did not say you could leave my lesson" Paul just ignored the women and walked past Chloe without even paying any attention to her. Chloe walked up to her aunt "auntie Hermione who was that?" she asked not having seen him before, Hermione turned to face her niece "that Chloe was Paul a seventh year" Chloe raised an eyebrow "whats his problem?" Hermione gave a weak smile Nthat I have no idea about, now you should be getting to your lesson" Chloe taking the hint gave her aunt a warming smile and walked off to her next lesson.

It was after all her lessons had ended when Chloe finally got to take her mind off of her boring lessons she'd always hated potion just like her parents, she sat in Gryffindor common room talking with her friends "so Anne have you heard of this guy called Paul?" Anne flicked her brown hair away from her face "well that's really helpful who knows how many guys are called Paul here" Chloe snapped back "well I'm sorry we all don't think like you!" she calmed down abit before speaking "he has long blonde hair, blue eyes, goatee, looks really scruffy you seen him seeing how you know all the boys in Hogwarts" chloeChloe said being a bit sarcastic Anne though for a second ignoring her friends comment "no I cant say I know anyone matching that description" as the two girls walked the door was opened and in walked a very pissed off Paul, who out of anger punched the wall "fucking Professor Snape" both Chloe and Anne looked round. Anne whispered to Chloe "is that the guy your on about?" Chloe nodded "he's kind of scary" Chloe being the friendly kind spirited person, well when she wanted to be walked up to the boy "hi I haven't seen you around here before did you get transferred from another school?" the boy peered over his shoulder and the red head "what's it to you?" Chloe put her hands on her hips and got angry "well I was just trying to be nice!" the boy smirked "to answer your question I've been here all seven years" Chloe was gob smacked surely she would of seen him before after six years of going to Hogwarts "and you have been a Gryffindor all that time?" Paul sat down on the sofa away from Chloe and Anne "yes I've been a Gryffindor for seven years" both Chloe and Anne looked at each other. Chloe walked over to her friend and sat beside her both where staring at Paul, without looking up "is there a reason you two are staring at me?" both girls quickly looked away "you two are just like two first years, immature and just a bunch of little girls" Chloes face turned bright red, she was angry very angry, she was outraged, her a little girl her of all people she was sixteen years old she may look young but she was still sixteen almost an young adult in the wizard world. She stood up "you can talk you're an immature boy!" she practically screamed at him, he looked her in the eyes before laughing, she was losing her temper very quickly. Paul closed his eyes "why don't you go play with your dolls little girl and leave me alone" that was the last straw, she slapped him hard across the face, Anne watched in fear as her friend assaulted the boy, she grabbed Annes wrist and the two girls disappeared up into the girls dorm.

It was late at night when Paul crept down to the common room in just his trousers, across his neck was a chain with a ring hanging in the middle, he never liked the dark it brought back bad memory's. he laid on the sofa staring at the ceiling it was plain and boring nothing really special he was in too deep a though to hear someone else walk down the stairs, the moonlight crept through the window covering his chest in shadows. Chloe quietly sat down in one of the few chairs, like Paul she couldn't sleep but that was cause she missed her parents, she let out a sigh which in return made paul bolt up right not knowing who was in the same room as him, Chloe heard the noise feeling slightly scared she said in a low voice "hello?" Paul stood up. She could see the outline of his body and from where she was he looked in great shape, "oh its only you little girl" from this remark she knew it was Paul Chloe gave a quiet 'hmph' Ppaul turned his back to her "you haven't come to ask more dumb questions have you?" he asked her but she gave him no reply. As the trees outside rustled from side to side it made the shadows flicker from side to side in the dark room "if you don't mind ill be leaving now little girl" without even waiting for a reply he walked back up into the boys dorms, she couldn't believe how rude he was she only just meet him and he's already being so rude to her, how dare he, he didn't even know her and was determined to make sure he knew her before making another one of his rude remarks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe Potter was in her sixth year at Hogwarts, this sixteen year old girl was the daughter of the famous Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, like her mum she had red hair and a fiery temper to match when it was needed, she had bright green eyes but wasn't a very tall girl. Things at Hogwarts had been different since Dumbledore had died and Professor McGonagall had take over as head of Hogwarts, Hermione Granger had become the new D.A.D.A Professor, other then that the Hogwarts staff had stayed the same. It was at her first week back that she had noticed him, it was only my chance that she came across him, he had stormed out of Professor Grangers D.A.D.A lesson, he looked like he'd been dragged through a bush backwards, the boys robes where scruffy and torn, his long blonde hair in a mess, his goatee was the only thing tidy about him, his blue eyes where very piercing. Professor Granger walked outside her class room "Paul get back here I did not say you could leave my lesson" Paul just ignored the women and walked past Chloe without even paying any attention to her. Chloe walked up to her aunt "auntie Hermione who was that?" she asked not having seen him before, Hermione turned to face her niece "that Chloe was Paul a seventh year" Chloe raised an eyebrow "whats his problem?" Hermione gave a weak smile "Now that I have no idea about, now you should be getting to your lesson" Chloe taking the hint gave her aunt a warming smile and walked off to her next lesson.

It was after all her lessons had ended when Chloe finally got to take her mind off of her boring lessons she'd always hated potion just like her parents, she sat in Gryffindor common room talking with her friends "so Anne have you heard of this guy called Paul?" Anne flicked her brown hair away from her face "well that's really helpful who knows how many guys are called Paul here" Chloe snapped back "well I'm sorry we all don't think like you!" she calmed down abit before speaking "he has long blonde hair, blue eyes, goatee, looks really scruffy you seen him seeing how you know all the boys in Hogwarts" chloeChloe said being a bit sarcastic Anne though for a second ignoring her friends comment "no I cant say I know anyone matching that description" as the two girls walked the door was opened and in walked a very pissed off Paul, who out of anger punched the wall "fucking Professor Snape" both Chloe and Anne looked round. Anne whispered to Chloe "is that the guy your on about?" Chloe nodded "he's kind of scary" Chloe being the friendly kind spirited person, well when she wanted to be walked up to the boy "hi I haven't seen you around here before did you get transferred from another school?" the boy peered over his shoulder and the red head "what's it to you?" Chloe put her hands on her hips and got angry "well I was just trying to be nice!" the boy smirked "to answer your question I've been here all seven years" Chloe was gob smacked surely she would of seen him before after six years of going to Hogwarts "and you have been a Gryffindor all that time?" Paul sat down on the sofa away from Chloe and Anne "yes I've been a Gryffindor for seven years" both Chloe and Anne looked at each other. Chloe walked over to her friend and sat beside her both where staring at Paul, without looking up "is there a reason you two are staring at me?" both girls quickly looked away "you two are just like two first years, immature and just a bunch of little girls" Chloes face turned bright red, she was angry very angry, she was outraged, her a little girl her of all people she was sixteen years old she may look young but she was still sixteen almost an young adult in the wizard world. She stood up "you can talk you're an immature boy!" she practically screamed at him, he looked her in the eyes before laughing, she was losing her temper very quickly. Paul closed his eyes "why don't you go play with your dolls little girl and leave me alone" that was the last straw, she slapped him hard across the face, Anne watched in fear as her friend assaulted the boy, she grabbed Annes wrist and the two girls disappeared up into the girls dorm.

It was late at night when Paul crept down to the common room in just his trousers, across his neck was a chain with a ring hanging in the middle, he never liked the dark it brought back bad memory's. he laid on the sofa staring at the ceiling it was plain and boring nothing really special he was in too deep a though to hear someone else walk down the stairs, the moonlight crept through the window covering his chest in shadows. Chloe quietly sat down in one of the few chairs, like Paul she couldn't sleep but that was cause she missed her parents, she let out a sigh which in return made paul bolt up right not knowing who was in the same room as him, Chloe heard the noise feeling slightly scared she said in a low voice "hello?" Paul stood up. She could see the outline of his body and from where she was he looked in great shape, "oh its only you little girl" from this remark she knew it was Paul Chloe gave a quiet 'hmph' Paul turned his back to her "you haven't come to ask more dumb questions have you?" he asked her but she gave him no reply. As the trees outside rustled from side to side it made the shadows flicker from side to side in the dark room "if you don't mind ill be leaving now little girl" without even waiting for a reply he walked back up into the boys dorms, she couldn't believe how rude he was she only just meet him and he's already being so rude to her, how dare he, he didn't even know her and was determined to make sure he knew her before making another one of his rude remarks.


End file.
